life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4: Dark Room
"Dark Room" is the fourth episode of Life is Strange. The episode was released July 28, 2015 and is available on PC, Mac, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. : For the same-titled location, see Dark Room (Location). Synopsis Max realizes that changing the past can lead to painful consequences and that time is not a great healer. Her investigation into the disappearance of Rachel Amber begins to reach a thrilling conclusion as she finds the Dark Room. Will the answers lie within? Or will there just be trouble? : See here for diary entries and messages from this episode. Checkpoints # Alternative Beach # Alternative Chloe's Room # Alternative Chloe's House - Downstairs # Alternative Chloe's House - Upstairs # Alternative Chloe's House - Downstairs # Chloe's House - Focus # Chloe's House - Upstairs # Chloe's House - Downstairs # Hospital (Determinant) # Dormitories # Boys' Dormitories # Main Campus # Beach # Chloe's House - Investigation # Old Barn # Junkyard # Parking Lot # Swimming Pool - Party # Junkyard - Evening Characters Deaths * Alternative Chloe Price (Determinant) - In the alternative timeline, Chloe requests Max to give her a morphine overdose. It's up to Max to decide her fate. * Pompidou and Frank Bowers (Determinant) - If Pompidou is still alive, depending on how the confrontation with Frank proceeds, Chloe will shoot both Pompidou and Frank. * Rachel Amber (Confirmed Fate) - Chloe and Max find Rachel Amber's dead body in the junkyard. * Chloe Price - Chloe is shot in the head by Mark Jefferson at the end of the episode. Licensed Soundtrack *"In My Mind" - Amanda Palmer (Max back in the original timeline) *"Mountains" - Message to Bears (discovery of Rachel Amber's body) *"Got Well Soon" - Breton (End of the World Party) *"Lua" - Bright Eyes (optionally played in Chloe's room) *"Piano Fire" - Sparkle Horse (optionally played in Chloe's room) Reception * Dark Room has the lowest Metascore of all episodes with a Metascore of 76 and a User Score of 8.6. * IGN gave it an okay score of 6.0, calling it the least consistent episode. Achievements There are twelve achievements the player can earn on Steam, PlayStation or Xbox. Trivia *The term "Dark Room" (traditionally spelled "Darkroom") refers to a room used to develop "light-sensitive photographic materials, including photographic film and photographic paper". "Dark Room" also refers to a dark lit room where sexual acts take place in clubs. *In the alternative timeline, Max and Chloe talk about the "Golden Hour". In photography, the is the hour after sunrise or before sunset during which daylight is redder and softer than when the sun is higher in the sky. *There is a blue on the photo album in Alternative Chloe’s room. Among its meanings is ARDS ( ), a medical condition that may be caused by trauma. (See here for all meanings). *Nathan's room door slate originally stated "THE PRESCOTTS RULE THIS TOWN!!!". With the patch that was released on January 19, 2016, it was replaced with "LEAVE ME ALONE". *Before attempting to open David Madsen's locker in the garage, Max comments on the padlock, asking "Hey David, whatcha hiding?" This may be a nod to Chloe's voice actress Ashly Burch's popular web series "Hey Ash, Whatcha Playin'?" *While exploring the Dark Room, Max can find an invoice for the bunker from "Howard Roark Construction." This is a reference to the main character, and architect, of the same name in Ayn Rand's novel The Fountainhead. * If you made the choice of writing a wall message in episode 2 in the wrecked den, after going back to the junkyard at night you can see that someone had graffiti-ed over the writings on the wall in red, probably blood. They change "Rachel was here" into "Rachel is here"- probably a reference to the fact that Rachel's body was buried in the junkyard. It also then circles Chloe's and Max's names and beside it, there is the message: "You're ALL GONNA DIE". * An unused in-game choice graphic called TX_MinChoice_E4_5A_NathanDoor can be extracted from the game's files. It can be assumed that Episode 4 originally had a minor choice related to whether Max used her rewind powers in order to fix Nathan's room door or not. *The episode trailer has some inconsistencies; when looking at the characters, they are wearing the same clothing from previous episodes; however, Max and Chloe's shirts change in the actual episode. * At the end of the credits on this episode, it says "thanks for crying" instead of "thanks for playing". Trailers Life is Strange Episode 4 Launch Trailer (PEGI) Life is Strange - Episode 4 Dark Room - Preview Trailer (HD) 1080p * The musical track heard in the Episode 4 Launch trailer is a remix/edit of a track called "Square Peg Round Hole" from the Neo Folk album available from Extreme Music (a stock music library for TV, film, trailers, and advertising). The composers are listed as: Giles Edward Palmer, Bruce Fingers, Billy Ray Fingers, Deep Cut. de:Episode 4: Dark Room es:Episodio 4: Cuarto oscuro fr:Épisode 4: Dark Room pl:Epizod 4: Ciemnia ru:Эпизод 4: Проявочная pt-br: Episódio 4: Dark Room Category:Episodes (Season 1) Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Category:Episodes Category:Season 1